Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Forgotten Friendship
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventures: Shadow Magic: After discovering the memories of she and her friends' friendship, Sun is going to find out why. Learning an ancient relic called the Memory Stone is behind it, she knows she needs to find it. Just then familiar friends come to her aid. Will the magic of friendship save the memories before the memories are lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Friendship That Comes and Goes

On a summer day at Canterlot Mall, Sun is hanging out with her friend Wallflower Blush. The two have been hanging out since this morning. They just finishing watching a movie and now are at the food court having lunch.

"It sure was nice of you to invite me," Wallflower says with a smile.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm glad that we get to hang out together," Sun says.

Then Wallflower asks, "What about your other friends?"

"I think they said they're going to be at the mall to do some shopping," Sun answers.

"Oh, um really. That sounds nice," Wallflower says, looking rather down.

Sun notices this, and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong. Nothing you need to worry about. I was just wondering what your friends are doing?"

"Okay," Sun replies, but is not fully buying Wallflower's statement.

She decides to change the subject, and asks,"So Wallflower, I know school will be starting next month, what do you like to do?"

"Well, um…" Wallflower begins to shyly says.

But just then, Pinkie cuts in, and happily asks, "Hey Sun, what you're doing?"

"I was just talking to one of my friends before you interrupted her," Sun dryly answers.

Pinkie turns around to see Wallflower blinking her eyes a few times.

"Hi my name is Pinkie Pie. What's your name?" Pinkie happily introduces herself.

"Wallflower Blush, I've kind of known you since middle school," Wallflower says.

Pinkie smiles and says, "Middle school you say. I remember a lot that has happened in middle school. Like the time that made the most biggies school party for my principal who was retiring. I believed his name was Mr. Ruling Stick. He was great. And then there is this other time…"

Pinkie continues to talk about the times about her days in Middle school that she isn't really getting to the point about her knowing Wallflower. Sun and Wallflower look at each other with blunt looks on their faces.

Sun calmly asks, "Uh Pinkie, did you actually know Wallflower during middle school."

Pinkie stops talking, and answers, "Actually no. I was having fun with the others way before you, Twilight, and the Dazzlings came along."

Then continues with her middle school's day, "And then there was the time, I helped Trixie with her magic show in eighth grade where she was trying to make our science clab pet disappear…"

Wallflower turns to Sun, and asks, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes. Yes she is," Sun answers with a firm look on her face.

"Sun, darling!" Rarity's voice calls out.

Sun and Wallflower turn as Pinkie continue talking to see, the rest of Sun's friends are heading toward her.

"Hey guys, how was your shopping?" Sun asks.

"We did some great shopping, and we also got some new stylish swimsuit," Adagio answers.

They then notice the forest green haired girl sitting at the same table with her.

"So isn't your friend going to say hi to us," Adagio says with a grin.

"Well, um, hello," Wallflower shyly replies.

Arai drags Adagio by the hair away from Wallflower, "Adagio, don't scare her with your sinister grin."

Adagio has Aria let go of her hair, "Come now Aria, I was only saying hello to Sun's little friend. So what's your name?"

"Um Wallflower Blush," Wallflower answers.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Adagio says.

She turn turns to Sun, and asks, "So Sun, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No. I don't think so," Sun answers.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow and we want to know if you want to come with us," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. I'm trying out my new drone that I made over there," Twilight says.

"And we're also going to get some sunbathing there as well," Rarity says.

"Not to mention some rad surfing," Applejack adds.

"And see the marine life under the water," Fluttershy happily adds.

"That sounds like fun. I would like to go," Sun happily says.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Beach day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes."

She then whispers to the girls, "The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred!"

Hearing the kind of cupcakes Pinkie is planning on making, the girls feeling a bit disturbed, confused, and a bit disgusted.

"Cupcakes with edible sunscreen frosting!" Wallflower says, looking disturbed.

"Gross!" Adagio reacts in disgust.

"Yum!" Sonata reacts with a smile, and rubbing her tummy.

"Blech!" Fluttershy replies with a disgusted look, and sticking her tounge out.

"That doesn't sound like a good combination to me Pinkie," Sun calmly says.

"It is for me," Pinkie remarks with a grin.

Adagio whispers, "I'll stick on having veggie sushi rolls instead."

"A pizza will be better than sunscreen," Aria whispers back.

Rarity then grabs Sun by the and, "Come on darling, we need to get ready for our beach day tomorrow."

"Yes. But I'm already hanging out with Wallflower today," Sun says.

"It's okay. I, um, kind of need to get back the school to check on the garden," Wallflower says.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can come with us if you like. In face, will you like to come with us to the beach tomorrow?" Sun asks.

Wallflower looks agit surprised, but calmly asks, "Really?"

"Really. You should have some fun with us," Sun says.

"Um… sure," Wallflower answers with a shy smile.

"Great. We can all meet at the peer tomorrow," Sun says.

"Thanks. Now I need to get going. I remember that I need to buy some food for the plants," Wallflower says as she gets up from her chair.

Then she leaves, but not before she says, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Sun reply.

Wallflower leaves the group to go get some plant food for her plants. Once she is out of the food court and out of the girl's sight, her head begins to feel like it's in pain. Then her eyes begin to turn into a brown color. Then becomes normal and doesn't have headaches anymore. Then she just continue to be on her way. However, she starts to feel… Sad and lonely.

Sometime later, Sun and her friends are in Rarity's house coming up with ideas for the beach.

"I can't wait until we get there! We're are going to have so much fun!" Pinkie cheers.

"Yes. Nothing like sunbathing," Adagio says.

"Swimming," Sonata happily adds.

"Let's not forget the awesome surfing the girls and I are going to do," Aria says.

"Aw yeah! Can't wait to hit those awesome waves!" Rainbow shouts with excitement.

"Me too. And what's more we're going to have another friend joining us," Pinkie adds with a big smile.

"It was very nice of you to invite your friend Wallflower to come up with us," Fluttershy replies.

Sun nods her head, "Yeah. I thought it will be a good idea for her to come and hang out with us. Truth be told, I have another reason why I want her to come."

"Why is that? Falling Star asks.

"Well, from what I remember, Wallflower was so shy that she doesn't seem to hang out with anyone not even at school," Sun explains.

"She goes to our school?" Sonata asks.

"Yes Sonata, she does," Sun firmly answers.

Applejack scratches her head, "Really, I don't think I've see. Her in the school before."

Sun sadly sighs, and explains, "That is another reason why I want her to come with us. Like you guys, everyone doesn't see to know that Wallflower was even there. It's like everyone treat her like she's invisible or something. Someone that can simply fade away."

"That sounds awful," Fluttershy sadly replies, feeling sorry for Wallflower.

"Yeah, I'm the only friend Wallflower has. That's why I want her to come with us. I want Wallflower to be more open, and able to make more friends," Sun explains.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Don't worry, we'll be sure that Wallflower has a great time at the beach with us."

"Sure thing sugar cube. Buthe end of tomorrow, Wallflower will end up with ten more friends, and maybe much more," Applejack says with a smile.

"Let's not forget, to take thing easy with Wallflower. After all, it takes time for a flower open up her little bud," Rarity confirms.

Pinkie giggles, "Good one Rarity."

"Thank girls. I sure Wallflower will have a wonderful time with all of us," Sun say with glee.

Later that night, Sun is in her bedroom, wearing her pajamas as she write her entry to Princess Twilight.

She writes as she says in her thoughts, "

Dear Princess Twilight,

How are things going in Equestria? Things have been quiet since we all fought the Pony of Shadows, and we haven't dealt with Equestrian Magic in this world yet. The girls and I are going to have some fun at the beach tomorrow. The girls and I have made a lot of plans and all kinds of activities when we get there.

I'm also inviting my other friend, Wallflower Blush to come with us. You see, Wallflower doesn't have to many friends. In fact, I'm practically the only friend she has. I thought that bringing to the beach with my friends will help open her up more, and will end up with more friends. Maybe you can come to Canterlot City sometime and we can hang out together.

I hope you and your friends have a great time p, and I'll see you the next time I come through the mirror to your castle.

Your friend,

Sun.

After writing her enter, she closes the book and puts it in her draw for safe keeping. She then turns off the lights in her room, and falls asleep for the night. She can't wait for her and her friends fun at the beach tomorrow. What more, to help her friend Wallflower open up more.

Later in the night, ten stream of red magic begin to fly across the night sky. Then accompanied by rainbow streams of eleven colors fly around the city from the homes of Canterlot City. There is this last stream of light that has ten colors on it.

All the stream of colors swirl and spiral around the sky, and travel around the school's roof. And then into the forest that is behind the school. All the streams of light travel to one location, First there is a bright red glow. Then a light of eleven rainbow colors appear. Next, the light of ten colors appear. Final,y a bright bluish green glow appears in the forest.

The people of Canterlot City are sleeping for the night, that they are not aware of the lights and streams of it appear ski. Little do the city, especially Sun and her friends know, those streams of light contain something very special. Without them, Sun friendship with the girls is going to be at risk of being lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beach Day

The next day on the beach, Twilight and the girls are having a great time at the are all already in their swimsuits and are doing beach based activities. Twilight is testing her new drone. Applejack and Rainbow Dash are surfing on the waves. Rarity and Adagio are setting the towel down on the sand. Everyone else are doing other fun activities in the sunny beach.

"It's a great day to go to the beach. I get to try out my new selfie drone. It comes over to any selfie opportunity," Twilight says with excitement.

Suddenly, the drone is starting to go down, but Twilight manages to catch it in time.

"Maybe it could use a little more work," Twilight says, holding her drone and adjusting her glasses.

"I prefer to take selfies myself," Aria replies.

"I think it's fun," Sonata replies.

Adagio and Rarity continue to place their beach towels on the sand.

"I agree. Putting the towel in color is a good idea," Rarity says.

"Yes. Plus, You have to admit, they do look stylish," Adagio says.

She lies down on the towel, take out some sunblock, and says, "Now I just need to put this one, and then I can enjoy a little sunbathing."

"I quite agree," Rarity replies.

Just then, a strong gust of a wind appears and blow a white beach towel away. Spike has been digging in the sand, but notice the towel flying away.

Spike comes out of the hole, and says, "Don't worry Rarity, I got it!"

Spike beings to run and chase after it.

But Pinkie runs as she shouts, "No I got it! I got it!"

The two try to capture the towel before it falls into the water, but the plan fail. Pinkie trips on her flippers, and falls on Spike. Soon the two are on the sand as they see the towl lands floating on the water.

"I don't got it," The two reply in defeat

Just then, the towel begins to move to shore with something underneath it. Suddenly, a strange creature or something covered in seaweed rises to the surface.

Pinkie screams in fear, "Ocean monster! Ocean Monster!"

Pinkie and Spike run for their lives think there is a monster.

However, the monster removes its skin, to reveal Fluttershy in her wet suit. She has been wearing an underwater camouflage.

"Quincy the sea turtle says the tides coming in," Fluttershy says as she grabs the towel from her sheet,

She walks to the others, and says, "We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful."

Fluttershy hands it to Rarity. Rarity is about to take it, but sees how wet and dirty it is.

At the peer, Sun is in her swimsuit, specifically a black bikini that has a shimmering yellow Sun on it, , magenta sandals, and has a reddish yellow skirt wrapped on her waits. She is carrying her purse and her backpack. On her shoulder is her wild feline companion, Nina. Of course, the cat is already feeling sleepy.

She then hears someone calling out, "Sun! I'm over here! Sun!"

Sun looks to see Wallflower wearing a striped one piece swimsuit that is the same as her shirt, and green shorts, and brown sandals. She is carrying her backpack.

"Hey Wallflower, glad you made it," Sun says with a smile.

"I'm glad too. It sure is a nice day," Wallflower replies with glee.

Sun asks, "So what do you want to do first?"

"I kind of like to go a little deep sea diving or snorkeling. I do also want to build sandcastle and look for seashells," Wallflower suggests.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go put our stuff down, and then we can have some fun," Sun says.

"Okay," Wallflower happily replies.

After setting up their spot, placing their things, and the cat on the towel. The two girls head out to have some fun.

First, the girls are building a big sandcastle. Sun is able to make a castle that looks like Princess Twilight's castle. Wallflower is able to make a nice castle that has a garden in front of them. However, crbs end up destroying their castle. Seeing the crabs cause them to laugh with smile on their faces.

After that, the two girls look around the beach for seashells. Sun and Wallflower are able to find all kind of shells of different shapes and colors. Wallflower ends up grabbing a hermit crab that already claims one as his home. Wallflower yelps a bit, and Sun is able to save her the trouble by taking the shell and put the crab back down. Suddenly, the two end up seeing a sea turtle laying eggs and burying them in the sand.

Sun and Wallflower are under the water with snorkels in their mouths and goggles over their eyes. Of course, the two girls make sure they are close to the shore incase there are any danger around the area.

As the two girls swim in the water, they come across the floral and fauna of the sea. They see a sea turtle, group of fishes, and a whale from a far distance. They seen seaweed with sea otters using their tails to hang on to them. They also seen starfishes on some nearby rocks. After they look around the water for a good amount of time, the two girls reach the surface. Once their head are out of the see, they remove the snorkel mouthpiece so they can talk to each other.

"What do you think of our underwater adventure?" Sun asks.

"It was fun. I never got to see so many underwater plants before," Wallflower says.

"I know. There are even a lot of sea animals this time of year," Sun replies with a smile.

Then she says, "Let's head back to shore."

"Sure. what do you want to do next?" Wallflower asks

"How about we relax for a bit, and then we can go grab some lunch," Sun suggests.

"Sounds good. All this swimming is starting to get me a little hungry," Wallflower replies.

The two girls then begin to swim back to shore. After reaching to shore, the two girls are now relaxing on their beach towels to get a little sun on them. Nina is happily sleeping next to Sun. Both of the girls are also wearing some sunglasses.

Sun sighs, "This feels nice."

"You're right. I'm glad we get to hang out together," Wallflower replies.

"Me too. Just you, me, and little Nina. We get to have a nice quiet day," Sun replies.

"You're right. It's nice and quiet," Wallflower agrees.

The two girls continue to lay down as they soak up a little sun. Suddenly, Sun begins to hear something strange. Some kind of strange rapiding hovering sound. Sun removes her sunglasses to see a white drone with four propellers on in.

"What is that drone doing here?" Sun questions.

Sun looks to see that the drone continues to stare at them. Wallflower and Nina look to see the drone staring at them too. Suddenly, they hear a clicking sounding from the drone.

Wallflower turns to Sun, and asks, "Um sun, why is the drone hovering over here?"

"I think it's Twilight's new selfie drone or something like that," Nina asks.

Sun looks at Nina, "How you know that?"

"I remember you telling me about it last night," Nina answers. Then she scratches her ear.

"Huh? I don't remember telling you that?" Sun says, looking confused.

Nina looks at Sun with a straight look, "You don't remember?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly friends with her. I do talk to her in some of my class, but we never hang out together," Sun says.

"Huh?" Nina says with a confused look.

"Hi Sun,"A girl's voice comes up.

The two girls and cat turn to see Twilight Sparkle coming over to them, and grabs the drone.

"Hey Twilight, hanging out with your friends today," Sun says.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, my selfie drone got away from me. It's program to fly to an opportunity for a selfie. I guess it saw an opportunity for your group," Twilight apologizes with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean too," Sun says, as she gets up to see Twilight.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I think I still got some bugs to fix on my drone," Twilight says.

Before the girls can say anything, the drone begins to move, and escape from Twilight's grapes. That causes Twilight to fall over.

"I got you," Sun says, grabbing Twilight on the wrist.

Just then, Sun's eyes glow white and is seeing Twilight's memories. She sees Twilight has transform into Midnight Sparkle, and is saved by her dear friends. What's strange about these memories is that Sun is there and transform as well. Suddenly, Sun ends up fading away like she isn't there.

Finally, Sun eyes change back to normal. She is stunned to see it, that she doesn't notice she is still holding Twilight by the wrist.

But Twilight catches her attention, "Um Sun, you can let go now."

Sun looks to see she is still holding on to Twilight's wrist.

Sun blushes and quickly let her go, "Sorry."

"It's okay. But right now, I got a drone to chase. I'll see you around," Twilight says.

Then run off to chase her runaway drone.

Sun thinks to herself, "What was that? I know I can see memories, but Twilight has me in her memories that fade away. What does it mean?"

"Sun…" Wallflower calls out.

Sun looks down to see Wallflower holding a smile on her face.

Wallflower asks,"You want to get some lunch?"

"Sure," Sun answers, having a smile on her face.

After packing their things, Sun and Wallflower are at one of the food places getting some food. Sun manages to get Nina a little fish for her. As the two girls and little cat eat, Sun can't stop thinking about the strange memories she has seen. She is used to see and feel memories, but Twilight's is different. She wonders why is she in Twilight's memories? And why she fade away?

She then hears Wallflower says, "I had fun at the beach today."

"Me too. It sure was a great day spending time together," Sun says.

"I know. I just wish we can be here longer, but I do have to get going soon," Wallflower says.

"I understand. We can go to the beach again another time," Sun says with a smile.

"That will be great," Wallflower says.

Just then, they hear a car horn honking. They then see a green car.

Wallflower gets up, and says, "That's my dad. I'll see you around."

"Bye Wallflower," Sun says.

Wallflower leaves the table and get in the car where her dad is. Sun waves goodbye as the car drives away. After Wallflower is gone, Sun decides to talk to Twilight and her friends. Luckily, she is able to find them all close to the food court.

Sun calls out, "Hi guys."

Twilight and the girls turn to see Sun. They are in a way happy to see her.

"Hi Sun," Pinkie says.

"So what brings you here?" Applejack asks.

"Well, I was with my friend Wallflower, but she had to leave with her dad. I actually wanted to find you all and ask you for a… little favor," Sun says, but begins to sound unsure.

"And what will that be?" Aria bluntly asks.

"Aria, try to be nice okay," Falling Star says.

"So darling, what this favor you need to ask us?" Rarity asks with a smile.

"Well, this is going to sound strange, but… I just need to see your memories. You see, I have a geode that allow me to see people's feelings, their memories," Sun explians.

Pinkie happily says, "Ooh! Fancey! Me first! Me first!"

Pinkei grabs Sun's wrist and puts her hand on her own forehead. Sun eyes becomes white, and she is seeing Pinkie's memories. Of course, her memories are crazy that is kind of hard to keep track on what she is seeing. One thing she does know, Sun has been seen in her memories, but fade away soon after.

Pinkie lets go of Sun's hand. Then Sun puts her hand down with a stare on her face.

She calmly says, "That explains so much."

"Yep," Pinkie happily says.

"What in hay did you see in there?" Applejack asks, looking confused.

"You don't wanna know," Sun calmly, and quickly answers.

Sonata comes in, and says, "Either way, we'll all give it a try."

All the girls nod their heads agreeing to Sun about using her magic on them. One by one, Sun can see the girls memories. There are events happen in the Fall Formal, The Battle of the Bands, The Friendship Games, Camp Everfree, and other events that are either in or out of school. For some strange reason, in all of thses memories, Sun can see herself in them, including in special magical outifts. Suddenly, all of them disappear. It's like Sun has been erased from their memories. Sun also notice that the memories the girls have are different than what she remember.

After looking at all of the memories, Sun look at the girls with a stunned look on her face. The girls can see that Sun is looking very spooked, like she has seen a ghost or something.

"Sun, are you alright?" Adagio asks.

Sun sighs, "To be honest, I don't feel too fine. Something strange is going on here."

"Why you say that?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, um, I… I think… for some strange reason… our memories are… erased," Sun concludes with a nervous and stunned look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Memory Mystery

Twilight and the others are stunned to what Sun is saying. Even Sun is having trouble believing what she is saying.

Rainbow is the first to speak up, "Alright, that has got to be the most craziest thing I ever heard."

"I know it sounds strange. But for some reason, when I looks into your memories, I was there with you… then suddenly, I fade away. It was like I was being erased from your minds," Sun explains.

"Alright, that is a little weird," Aria comments.

"I heard of shrinks, but this is a little strange," Falling Star replies.

"What's more, how could someone erase our memories? Wouldn't they need to be close to us or do this hypno thingy on t.v?" Sonata asks.

"Don't tell me you actually watch that hypnosis mumbo jumbo? It's all staged and fake," Twilight firmly replies.

"Hey don't call it mumbo jumbo! So what if it's fake, most of the books you read are," Sonata protest.

Sun giggles, "Sonata there is a difference between fiction and illusions."

"Oh. Right," Sonata replies with a straight look.

"But still, if what you're saying is true, then… does that mean we're friends? Pinkie questions.

"That does seem like it. But the question is, why don't we remember we're friends now?" Twilight asks.

The girls and Sun are trying to think of a way to get their answer.

Just then, Sun snaps her fingers as she has an idea, "I know, I can talk to Princess Twilight. Maybe magic is involved in our problem and she can help us with it."

"Oh, so you know Princess Twilight too. That is great, but we don't have anything to contact her with," Rarity says.

"I do. I'll start heading towards the school, and I'll let her know what's going on," Sun says.

Then she runs off to catch the bus back to town.

Fluttershy calls out, "Take your time!"

After quickly changing to her normal clothes and grabbing her things, Sun is already on the bus back to Canterlot City. She is waiting until she gets to her destination: Canterlot High School.

While on the bus, Sun opens her journal and has her pen with her. She is worried on what she should write to her friends and fellow princess. But Princess Twilight is her friends. She knows that she can help her with any trouble she has, And this a good time for her to ask.

Sun begins to write as she says in her thoughts, "

Hey Princess Twilight, this is going to sound strange, but… are we friends?

Am I friends with the human you and her friends?"

Sun asks herself, "Please answer. Please answer."

Suddenly the book begins to glow, and words appear on the page.

Princess Twilight writes, "

Of course we're friends. And of course your friends with my counterpart and the others. Is there something wrong? What's going on?"

Sun writes the entry in the book saying, "

Honestly Princess Twilight, I'm having trouble understanding this myself. I think this is best to talk to each other in person… more specifically talk to you in pony. I'm on my way to Canterlot High right now. I see you soon."

After a half hour on the bus, Sun has reach Canterlot High School. Sun quickly gets off the bus, and make her way to the statue where the portal is. Making sure no one is around, Sun phases through the base of the statue to get to Princess Twilight's castle in Equestria. Sun screams as she flies through a vortex of rainbow colors.

On the other side of the portal, Princess Twilight is in the library of her castle waiting for Sun to arrive. After receiving her message, Princess Twilight can't help but be concerned about it. She continues to pass herself in front of the portal. Suddenly the portal glows, and Sun walks outside of it. She tries to walk on her two hoofs, but falls back on fours.

Sun giggles, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Princess Twilight replies.

Then the two mares pull each other to a hug.

After letting each other go, Princess Twilight gets right to the point, asking, "Now, what's been happening?"

Sun explains to Princess Twilight what has happen on the beach, and what she thinks might have happened. The two are now walking down the halls of her castle.

"This is bad Sun. It's beyond anything I've ever heard of," Princess Twilight says.

"I know. I feel like what happen to me is repeating itself," Sun says.

"What do you mean?" Princess Twilight asks.

Sun sighs, "Remember how I was able to regain my memories about my old life in Equestria?"

"Uh huh," Princess Twilight answers.

"It made me feel like there was a huge piece of me that was missing, and realizing on the kind of life I left behind. Realizing those girls are really my friends, I'm feeling the exact same way," Sun explains.

Princess Twilight hugs Sun, and says, "I understand. You feel that pieces of your life have been a blank until you got them back. I'm sorry you had to go through this all over again. But this time, you lost memories of the friends who helped you and you helped over the years."

"Yeah. I seems that way," Sun says.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you. I think Princess Celestia and Princess Luna might be able to help us too," Princess Twilight says.

"Thanks Twilight," Sun replies.

In the Canterlot Castle throne room, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are going over their royal duties. From the looks of it, they also seem to be talking to someone, When Princess Twilight and Sun walk into the throne room.

Princess Celestia smiles, and says, " Hello Twilight. Hello Sun. I didn't expect a visit today."

"Yes. We already had a pair of surprised visitors," Princess Luna says.

"Um who?" Princess Twilight asks.

The two princesses move out of the way to reveal Starswirl and Stygian.

"Starswirl?!" Princess Twilight shockley exclaims.

Then Sun surprisingly says, "Stygian?!"

"Hello Princess Twilight and Princess Sun, it's nice to see you two," Starswirl says.

"It's nice to see you two here. What are you doing here?" Princess Twilight says, still sounding surprised.

"Well, we decided to come to Canterlot for a visit. I guess we didn't expect to see you here today," Stygian explains.

Sun giggles, "Nether did we."

Princess Twilight turns to Princess Celestia, "Princess Celestia, there is something we need to discuss. It's urgent."

Sun explains everypony on what has happened in the human world. The royals and great wizard know that this can't be ignored. Luckily, Princess Celestia knows what to do about the situation. Soon the six ponies are walking down the halls of the castle as they discuss the situation.

"I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased you and your friends' memories. But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world," Princess Celestia says.

"That's what I think. And after what I've been through, I wouldn't be too surprised," Sun replies.

"Hmm. Indeed. The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked," Princess Luna says, as Sun is trying hard not to laugh.

Princess Twilight hits Sun on the head with her wing. Princess Luna turns to Sun looking a bit confused.

Sun calmly says, "Sorry. I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot."

This 'faculty lot' you speak of sounds like a place of great power," Princess Luna says looking serious.

Princess Twilight and Sun stop for a minute and begin to giggle. Sun is like 'If Princess Luna knows what a faculty lot is.'

"Still, I never heard of a spell or any kind of magic that can erase somepony's memories," Stygian says.

"Whatever it is, this cannot go without checking. Though, I believed I have heard of something like this before. Sadly, it was a long time ago so I don't funny remember the details," Starswirl says.

"That's okay," Sun replies.

Then Princess Celestia says, "The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library."

Sometime later, the group of ponies arrived in the Canterlot Library. It has been long since Sun has been in this library, but remember on how many books are in here.

Sun looks around as she says, "I forgot there are over a million books in here."

"I wish! But don't worry. You're looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof," Princess Twilight says, sounding excited.

Stygian giggles, "Sounds like you really like researching. I do too, but I don't think I researched here thought."

"I'll be happy to show you around if you like," Princess Twilight says.

The three look to see the princesses and Starswirl are walking off somewhere.

"Where are you going, Princess Celesta?" Princess Twilight asks.

"To the restricted section," Princess Celestia answers.

Princess Twilight becomes stunned as she stammers, "There's a... a reh... a reh... a reh…"

Then she begins to inhale and exhale very fast.

Sun rubs Princess Twilight on the head as she says, "Breathe, Twilight."

"Sun? Princess Twilight? Stygian?" A familiar voice questions out.

The two girls and unicorn Stallion look over to see Falling Star. the pony version of her that is.

"Falling Star?" Sun questions.

Soon enough, Falling Star has tagged along with Sun and the others. Sun also explain to Falling Star about the situation she is in right now.

"What?! Someone has erased you and the girls' memories?!" Falling Star exclaims in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Princess Celestia think the answer should be here," Sun says.

"I hope so. The last thing you need is to go through another memory shortage," Falling Star says.

Then happily says, "But I'm here to help, so i'm coming along."

"Thanks for the help," Sun says.

"We can use all the help we get," Princess Twilight adds.

After going down the secret staircase, down the halls where there are a few bats around. Falling Star doesn't like bats, so she yelps and hide behind Sun when some fly past them. Soon, they all reach to a double sided door. Princess Celestia uses her magic to open it.

Everypony walk into the library to see the old library full of books, ancient artifacts, and other items that has been hidden over the years.

Princess Twilight is so amazed to see the books that she begins to get into a panic in excitement, "Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts!"

"I just... I thought...! I can't...!" Princess Twilight adds, levitating the books to her as she is starting to have trouble breathing.

"You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff?" Sun remarks.

Princess Twilight hugs Sun as she screams, "Don't take this away from me!"

"I should warn you, however. The archives' mechanical catalog has not been... well-maintained," Princess Celestia says, looking a bit concern.

Sun looks at the mechanical catalog that looks very old. There are some gears chains, and a few levers. Sun pulls one of the levers down, but it begins to shake, rattle and, break. Soon the gears falls out, and the machine is broken.

"Well, that's machine's a goner," Falling Star says.

Suddenly, Princess Twilight happily cheers, "Guess we'll have to read everything! C'mon!"

Princess Twilight flies off to look at the ancient books. She levitates three books close to her to see the covers on it.

Princess Twilight happily shouts, "No way! Can you believe they have Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-One? You heard me! Thirty-One!"

"Sun, that's when it gets goooooooood!" Princess Twilight squeals as she holds the book.

She gasps, rushes over, as she screams in excitement, "Over here! An original Windigo Weather Warning from the pre-Equestrian era! Oh, my goodness! I can't! I just can't!"

Starswirl chuckles, "I never a student so eager to research as much as Princess Twilight."

"She maybe be crazy for researching, but that's one of the good qualities I like about her," Sun says.

Soon, Princess Celestia, Sun, Falling Star, Stygian, and Starswirl begin laughing to see Princess Twilight is over excited about seeing the ancient section on the library.

Soon everypony begin to search through the library for anything about the memory erasing mystery. They've search, and search for a clue, but it feels like they've been here for a while.

Sometime later, Sun has just closes the book she is just reading.

Sun yawns and says, "Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal?"

" I do. Know that. Now." Sun bluntly says, as she places her chin and hooves on the table.

"Awww. Sounds like you got to read all the fun books," Princess Twilight replies.

"More like the boring ones," Falling Star mutters with a bored look on her face.

Stygian looks at one of the books, "Many of them are very old. Probably before the founding of Equestria."

"Yes. Some of the books contain events that happened during my time," Starswirl adds.

Princess Twilight yawns, and says, "We should probably take a break from looking…"

Sun yawns and puts the book on the ground.

Princess Twilight comes to Sun, and happily cheers, "Because I found something!"

Hearing Princess Twilight has found a clue, everypony else gather by the table.

"You're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever?" Princess Twilight asks, levitating a chest to the table.

"I believe so," Sun answers.

"So have I," Falling Star star

"Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria." Princess Twilight says, opening the chest and opening the scroll that has been inside.

Then she says, "Look at this."

Everyone look to read what the scroll says.

"The Memory Stone?" Falling Star questions.

"That sounds promising," Sun says.

Starswirl looks at the scroll, and says looking serious, "Now I remember, my apprentice Clover only told me about 's more, I also know who has it"

"You do?" Stygian asks.

"Yes. She was a young unicorn who was born with weak magic. I tried to help her learn how to use and increase her powers. Sadly, many of the ponies kept making fun of her because of her magic. Clover and I tried to help her, but eventually she decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly lead to creating that stone," Starswirl explains.

"That's awful," Sun quietly replies.

"Yes it was. I tried to stop her, but she refused to listen to reason. Before long, she used her magic to create the stone and use it to harm the ponies. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories," Starswirl explains.

"Fragments like... memories of me and the girls were friends with each other?" Sun suspects.

Princess Twilight nods her head, and reads the scroll, "Clover the Clever knew Regana had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her."

"How?" Falling Star asks

"These scraps of parchment. He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of breadcrumbs," Princess Twilight answers.

"Clever!" Sun says.

"Ohhhh. Clover the…" Falling Star says, getting the joke.

But bluntly says, "Yeah, got it."

Sun notices the picture on the scroll. The picture shows Clover chasing Regana through a portal.

"What happened on the other side of this portal?" Sun asks.

Twilight uses her magic to unroll the scroll. Everyone are shocked to see that a piece of the scroll has been ripped out.

"The last page is missing," Stygian says in shock.

Starswirl says, "I remember Clover telling me that he wanted to make sure the stone was never found. So only he knows what has happened to the stone."

"What about the sorcerous, Regana? What happened to her?" Falling Star adds.

"He never mention to me about it. But what Clover did mention, is that he was able to defeat her and took the Memory Stone form her," Starswirl answers.

Suddenly, Princess Twilight has thought of something important, "Sun, what if the Memory Stone ended up in your world?"

"Then someone must have found it, and used it to erase our memories so the girls and I can't be friends with each other," Sun says, agreeing to the same conclusion

Then everyone asks, "But who?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Familiar Faces, New Members of the Crew

Still at the beach, the girls are laying down on their chairs and beach downs for some sunbathing.

Pinkie comes over, and says, "We've been out here a while. Time to re-apply."

Pinkie uses her special sunblock frosting on her cupcake to apply the sunscreen on her arms, legs, and mouth. Then runs off, leaving the others a bit disturbed.

"I've been thinking, should we be worried about Sun?" Twilight asks.

"I'm sure Sun will be fine. She is a very kind, helpful, athletic, and intelligent girl. I'm sure she'll be able to take care of herself," Rarity says.

"True. But if this is a magical problem, should we do something about it?" Applejack questions in concern.

"What are we the magic police now?" Rainbow asks in annoyance.

Sonata says in a chipper voice, "Maybe we are? After all, we stopped all kind of magical problems before."

"You can say that again," Aria says.

"And it's possible that Sun is involved with the magic fiascos as well. She knows Princess Twilight, and has magical geode like we do," Adagio says.

"Well, if you know she has magic and is connected with someone magical, then she could take care of herself," A familiar girl says.

The girls turn to see Trixie laying down on her chair as Snip and Snails fan her with palm leaves.

"And how would you know that?" Applejack questions with a stern look.

"Because Sun is exactly like Rarity is saying. She's practically the most helpful student in CHS. I wonder why you care though… she's not really friends with you girls," Trixie says.

Then turns to the boys and says, "Water please."

Snips rushes to get a water bottle and gives it to Trixie.

"What are you talking about?" A small voice appears.

Everyone look down to see Spike who is sitting on Fluttershy's lap

Then Spike explains, Of course, Sun is friends with them. She's been friends with Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie since ninth grade. She been friends with the Dazzlings since the Battle of the Bands. She's also been friends with Twilight before she transferred of Canterlot High from Crystal Prep."

"Wait? How do you know all this?" Rainbow asks.

"Why wouldn't I? Sun is your friend after all," Spike says.

The ten girls look at each other with concern looks on their faces. Now they are starting to believe what Sun is saying is true more than ever.

Back in the Canterlot Restricted Library, Sun and the others have just finish looking over the scroll. Sun has draw a sketch of the memory stone to show to the others.

"I should be getting back home right now. Maybe I can question the girls if they know our problem. Now that we know what we're looking for," Sun says.

Princess Twilight says, "The Memory Stone."

Sun uses her magic to grab hold of the sketch, and puts it in her bag for safe keeping.

"The rest of us will stay here and see if there's a way to get your and the girls' memories back," Princess Twilight says.

"Even if we have to turn this library upside down," Falling Star says.

"Well, we can use this opportunity to categorize the books by type, author, title, or even the year they are made. We can also try to fix the Archieve's mechanical catalog," Princess Twilight says.

They look at the machine to see it's still broken. Then another piece of the machine has fallen off.

"It's going to take all of us to get that thing to work," Falling Star mutters.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it. Although, I don't know much about machineries," Stygian replies.

"Let's just focus on figuring out more about that stone," Falling Star says, feeling a bit concern and unconformable about the machine.

"And it looks like you need to find the stone as soon as possible," Starswirl says.

The others turn to see him reasoning the school.

"What do you mean?" Sun asks.

"Well, I've decided to read over Clover's scroll, and there is something you need to be fully aware of. From the looks of it, you don't have too much time," Starswirl explains putting the scroll on the table.

Princess Twilight looks at the scroll and reads Clover's entry, "Perhaps if I had destroyed the stone right away, some of my memories could have returned. But when the sun sets on the third day after a memory has been taken… it is erased forever."

Everyone becomes very worried now.

This shocked Sun most of all, "Then that mean, if I don't find the stone and destroy it by sundown the day after tomorrow, all of the memories that the girls and I were ever friends will be erased forever."

"It seems that you have no time to waste. I wish you the best of luck," Princess Celestia says.

"Thanks," Sun replies.

She gives her friends goodbye hugs and leaves the restricted library as fast as she can. At that moment, everypony else are at work to find the missing page of the scroll.

Back at the beach, Twilight and the others are having some fun. Right now, some of the girls are playing a game of volleyball. Rainbow, Aria, and Sonata are on one side. Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy on the other.

Rainbow has the selfie drone close to her, and adjust it to where it can see her.

Holding the volleyball Rainbow says in determination, "It's been a grueling afternoon, but here we are. The final match. Next point wins. A hush ball falls over the crowd of 10,000 fans."

Twilight is sitting on the towel reading her book, while Adagio and Rarity are soaking up a little sun. Falling Star is looking at her phone.

Twilight looks up, and cheers, "Go sports!"

"I'm not holding back this time!" Rainbow says, holding her fist in the air.

Fluttershy scaredly says, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Bring it on Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouts, acting aggressive.

She grabs the net as she says, "You, Aria, and Sonata has bought a one way bus to You're Going Down!"

"Woah! Great game face Pinkie Pie," Aria comments.

"Thanks. I've been practicing it all day," Pinkie happily replies.

Sonata giggles and says, "Cool! Let me try!"

Sonata grabs Twilight's drone and has it facing where the camera is.

As she says with aggression, "Isn't that right little baby camera! You're in my house now!"

Applejack sighs, "Alright y'all, enough with the aggressive game face. Now let's play!"

With that, the six girls begin to play a game of volleyball.

Twilight and the others sit down as they watch the others play. The drone floats close to Twilight and Spike. Spike growls at it, and begins to chase it around Twilight, and then on the beach.

Rarity giggles, and says, "Somebody's jealous."

"Please, only when a flying can opener learns how to fetch," Spike says, against the statement.

Suddenly a robotic claw lowers a can of dog food and puts it on the beach. Spike can see the drone has done it, as the machine floats down to his doggy level.

Spike firmly stares at it, and says, "You're the worst."

Spike then decides to eat the dog food anyway.

On the volleyball court, the six girls are still playing the game. Rainbow serves first. Fluttershy becomes scared knowing the ball is heading towards her, but manages to hit it. Then Applejack sends it up in the air. Rainbow tries to get it as she runs backwards, but falls back on the sand.

The volleyballs lands on the ground, and rolls a little until it touches black boots with rhinestones on it. The owner of the boots is Sun, who picks up the ball, and walks to the others.

Sun says, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Sun!" Spike happily says, and runs to her.

The girls get up and stop the volleyball game and walk over to her. Spike jumps in the air and to Sun. Sun drops the ball and catches Spike in her arms.

Sun giggles as she scratches Spike under the ear, "Hey Spike how it doing?"

"Fine, but everyone else is not. For some reason, they don't seem the remember you being friends with them," Spike answers.

"I know. And I found out…" Sun is about to explain.

But Sun stops to realize, "Wait a second?! Are you saying you remember that me and the girls are friends with each other?!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Spike questions.

Nina sticks her head out of Sun's bag, and says, "Because Sun and the girls memories was erased by someone using an ancient Equestrian artifact called the memory stone. I thought it was strange on how Sun and Twilight don't remember being friends with each other, but now I know why."

"Nina?! You remember too?!" Sun asks in surprise.

"Yeah," Nina answers.

Twilight and the other walk over to Sun and the two pets. They also hear the whole conversation.

"That's weird. How could Nina and Spike remember when the rest of us don't?" Pinkie asks, looking confused.

"I kind of have an idea," Sun says.

Sun then pulls the picture of the memory stone. It's an oval shape with strange designs on it.

"What is that?" Twilight asks.

"Apparently this is called the Memory Stone," Sun answers.

"The what now?" Applejack says, looking confused.

"The Memory Stone. The stone was created by a unicorn sorcerous named Regana. With the stone, she was able to erase any memory, even fragments," Sun explains.

Rarity gasps, "Like all of us were friends with you!"

"Exactly. Clover was able to chase her this world and the stone ended up in Canterlot City. Someone must have found it and is using it to erase our memories," Sun adds.

"Who would do something like that?" Adagio asks.

"That's something I want to know. Either way, I need to figure this out before the day after tomorrow," Sun answers.

"Why?" Spike asks.

"Well…" Sun is about to explains.

But hears someone happily shouting, "His girls!"

Sun and the others look to see Gloriosa Daisy, and she's not along. Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, and Juniper Montage is with her.

Sun smiles, "Gloriosa, Juniper, girls, what are you doing here?"

"Well, me and the girls were having some fun on the beach when we met with Gloriosa and Juniper," Indigo explains.

"They told us on how you guys saved them from wild magic and we end up becoming good friends," Sour explains.

Then Juniper happily says, "When we saw you girls, we decided to say hi."

"So what's going? You look a little concentrated and stuff," Lemon asks.

Sun decides to tell them about what is going on. Of course, Sun asks if they can go somewhere private for them to talk. Indigo knows a special cave at the cliffs. Luckily it's far from the ocean so it won't get flooded. After reaching the caven, Sun explains to everyone about what is going on and everything she has learned.

"So let's see if we had this right, someone is using an ancient stone what was used by a sorcerous from your home world?" Juniper asks.

"And someone is using the stone to erase you and the girls memories of ever being friends with each other," Gloriosa adds.

"And if you don't find the stone until sundown the day after tomorrow, all of those memories will be permanently erased," Sugarcoat adds.

Sour groans, "Great! Another magic fiasco in this world."

"Only problem is, we don't have any idea who has the stone or how did someone find it," Sunny adds.

Applejack asks, "So you guys about all eleven of us are friends with each other?"

"Of course you are. You all had so much fun at Camp Everfree. And you all saved when I used the geodes and being corrupted by magic to save the camp," Gloriosa says.

"And you all save our necks when we manipulated Twilight into using the magic that almost ripped the world apart," Indigo adds.

Then Juniper says, "Not only did you saved the studio from myself desires, but you also saved me with Starlight from the mirror containing magic."

"Plus, we all made this most awesome music video that won first place," Lemond adds, bringing out her phone.

Lemon turns on her phone, and show them the music video. The girls remembers the fun time they have while doing the video. However, they also can see that Sun is in there as well.

"That is great to hear it. Now we know what is going on, we need to find that stone and get rid of it," Twilight says.

"Yeah. No one wipes our friends memories and gets away with it," Rainbow says with determination.

Sun says, "Wait, there something very important I need to say."

"Of course darling, what is it?" Rarity asks.

Sun sadly sighs, "I hate to say it, but… I don't think you guys should help me out on this one."

"What?" The girls asks in shock.

"But… but why?" Twilight asks.

"If the whole purpose of erasing our memories was to separate you girls from me, then we can't be seen with each other," Sun explains.

"You're right. Whoever erased you and the girls' memories, they'll realized you're on to them if you and the girls are together," Indigo says.

Then Juniper says, "Which means that you need a new team, and I happily volunteers to be a part of it."

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

"After everything you did for me, it's the least I can do," Juniper says.

"I'll help out too. You all saved me, saved Camp Everfree, and helped raised money to renew it," Gloriosa happily volunteers.

The Five Shadowbolt girls says, "We'll help too."

"After what you did for us, and we also want to apologize for the trouble we gave you… it's the least we can do," Sour says in a kind voice.

But sourly mutters, "As much as hate to admit it."

"Sour," Sunny firmly scolds.

Sun smiles, "Thank guys. It really means a lot to us."

"You girls are serious about this, right?" Aria asks.

"We're serious about it," Indigo answers.

"Then I hope you take care of Sun, and make sure that stone is dust," Aria says with a smirk.

"Will do," Indigo says with a smirk, and her thumbs up.

Sun and the others show smiles on their faces.

Just then, Trixie steps at the front of the cave, and asks, "May I, The Great and Powerful Trixie can be an assistance?!"

"Trixie?! What are you doing here?" Rainbow asks.

"Trixie has heard everything that is to be heard," Trixie says.

She walks over and sit next to Sun, and asks in concern, "Did someone really erased everyone's memories."

"Seems like it. And from what the girls told me, it's not just us that got our memories erased," Sun says.

"Yeah. I asked around about you guys, and none of them remember you girls being friends. However, some of the people who goes to Crystal Prep knows you guys are friends," Trixie explains.

"So that narrows it down a bit. It seems only people at CHS has their memories erased so it has to be someone from your school who could have done it," Sugarcoat concludes.

Then Fluttershy asks, "But Trixie, why do you want to help?"

"Because Trixie doesn't want another magic fiasco even outside of school. Plus, I kind of owed Sun after all the times she helped me," Trixie answers.

Sun giggles, "Well Trixie, I guess you're in."

"Thank you, but I have a two conditions," Trixie says.

"What's that?" Sun asks.

"One: I heard you're planning on being part of the yearbook committee, and I want to have a special page for me in it so that everyone will remember The Great and Powerful Trixie," Trixie answers.

"Well, let me see what you have and see what I can do. Once I'm on the committee," Sun says.

"And what's the second condition?" Applejack asks.

Trixie chuckles with her cheeks blushes, "If you can get me a box full of peanut butter crackers."

"It's… it's a deal," Sun says, trying her best not to laugh.

Soon the girls begin laughing with smile on their faces. Trixie is a little embarrassed at first, but being to laugh with the others.

Then Sugarcoat says, "Then all nine of us should meet at Canterlot High tomorrow. Then we'll all are going to explore town and asks the students and faculty of CHs about their knowledge of the stone."

"Good idea," Sunny says.

Trixie shows a calm smile to Sun, "Don't worry Sun, we're all going to do what we can to find the person responsible for this and get rid of that stone."

"Thanks Trixie," Sun says.

Now the girls have a plan, tomorrow they will explore all of Canterlot City to find the Memory Stone and someone responsible for this mess. Sun can hope they find it before the day after tomorrow or the memories Sun and the girls once have together will be lost forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Stone's Secret Message

The next day, Sun, The Shadowbolt girls, Gloriosa, and Juniper meet at the Mall's food court. Of course, they arrive around the time the mall and the food court is supposed to be open. They grab themselves some breakfast so they can come up with a plan.

"Alright girls, nine detectives, tracking down every student and faculty of Canterlot High that are possible suspect, and only one Memory Stone. Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of at hat. And I do that all the time," Trixie says. Then leans back on her chair.

"Trixie, does anyone ever tell you that you talk a little too much?" Lemon questions.

Trixie rolls her eyes, and ignores Lemon's question.

Instead she opens her notebook and brings out a pen, "Let's talk about motive."

"We don't even know the motive," Juniper says.

"True, but we know what the objective is. Someone is trying to seperate Sun from her friends. The girls remember they are friends with each other, but don't remember Sun begin a part of their group. Meaning, someone is trying to separate Sun from the others," Sugarcoat explains.

"But then why erase everyone else's memories?" Indigo asks.

"Whoever did it probably has too. It will seem strange that me and the girls are the only ones who have tampered memories," Sun suspects.

"But still, we got until tomorrow evening to find the stone before all the memories you and the girls had will be gone forever," Gloriosa says with concern.

"Then let's start searching," Juniper says.

After having lunch, the girls split up into three groups of three people. Sun goes with Gloriosa and Sugarcoat. Trixie, Lemon Zest, and Jupiter are another. Finally, Sour, Sunny, and Indigo are a third team. Each of the girls are looking around town to see if anyone knows about the stone. Luckily, Sun and Trixie have their recent yearbooks so they can keep track on the students and faculty they talk to.

Trixie's group run into Microchip who is in the electronics store.

Trixie firmly says, "Alright Microchips, word says that you know about erasing memories."

"I erased a tone of memories this morning," Microchips replies.

"Really?" Juniper questions.

"You did?!" Trixie adds in surprise.

Microchips nod his head, and brings out his phone.

He explains, "Four terabytes of quantel-accelerflex memory to be precise."

The girls realizes that he is not the one they're looking for.

"Lame?" Lemone mumbles.

The the three girls take their leave.

"How come no one's ever impressed by that?" Micro asks himself.

Sunny Flare and the others talk to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"I'm sorry, but my sister and I don't know about this Memory Stone you're trying to seek or anyone who might have it," Luna says.

"But it does seem that another magic problem is happening in this world," Celestia says.

"Seems like it," Indigo replies.

"We wish you all the best of luck," Celeste says.

"Thanks," Sour says.

Finally, Sun and her group are talking to Maud, Pinkie's older sister. Sun gives Maud the picture of the memory stone.

"Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all?" Sun asks.

With a deadpan look, Maud answers, "I can't tell much from a drawing."

Sun sadly sighs, and says, "Okay."

She takes the picture from Maud and put it back in her bag

But Maud says in a deadpan voice, "Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

Sun and the others are confused and disturbed on Maud's knowledge that they slowly walk away as she talks.

The girls have been searching for the stone all day, but is unable to find anything. So far, they manage to ask half of the people because they are unable to find them or others are not even in town. They search until late in the evening, and call it a day until tomorrow, and agree to meet at Sun's house the following morning.

Early the next day in Equestria, Princess Twilight and the others have search for the last page of the scroll or anything that can help get Sun and the girls' memories back. Fews days ago, Sun explains that some people never has their memories erased and that those at CHS seems to have. Princess Twilight and the others search and search for a clue, but they found nothing.

"We've looked everywhere! Why can't I find the missing pages?" Princess Twilight asks in a panic.

Then she screams as she jumps in the air with her wings spread out frantically moving her front hooves, "I've always been good to you, library!"

Then had her face slam on the desk, causing the chest to fall and break. The others look to see the chest lid has broken off.

"What's that?" Falling Star asks, noticing a piece of paper sticking out of the eye of the carved face.

Realizing what it is, Princess Twilight gaps in relief, "This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment!"

"That's great. Finally we're getting somewhere." Falling Star says.

Stygian asks, "What does it say?"

Princess Twilight reads the scroll, but exclaims in shock, Clover the Clever buried the Stone!"

"What?!" Falling Star exclaims.

The others look at the last piece of the scroll. They see the memories stone is in the middle of three rocks that form a triangular formation.

"This rock formation must be somewhere in the other world," Starswirl says.

"Yes. but it doesn't say how to get your memories back," Princess Twilight says.

"That's right, Clover wasn't able to destroy it, but was able to hide it in the other world," Falling Star adds.

"We must get this information to Princess Sun at once," Starswirl says.

Princess Twilight levitates the book she uses to contact Sun. Stygian then look at the back of the scroll and notice something strange.

"Hmm, that's peculiar. There's seem to be something written back here," Stygian says, looking at the back.

Confused, Starswirl looks at the back to see nothing, but there is a strange message on the bottom corner that is not ripped.

"There's a message. It says, "A bright light will tell all." Starswirl reads.

"A bright light?" Falling Star questions.

"I remember that spell. It was so Clover and I can send secret messages to each other. Only a light of a unicorn's magic can reveal the message on scrolls or any message," Starswirl says.

"Which means, Clover had a secret message written on the back. Something that only he know," Princess Twilight says.

"We're going to need some more light," Falling Star says.

Princess Twilight asks Starswirl, "Can you perform the spell."

"I most certainly can," Starswirl answers.

He lights up his horn to create a strong bright light that surrounds the room. With that, a secret message has appeared on the scroll.

The other gasps in shock as the two princesses enter the room to see the message as well.

"This is quite a find. Who would have thought Clover left a secret message," Princess Celestia says.

"Indeed. Clover must have decided to add and extra entry to the scroll that only those can use," Princess Luna adds.

"But, what does it say?" Falling Star asks.

Princess Twilight takes a look at the message. She reads, "

"This must have been the most hardest thing I did in my life. Even though I never want to come at such a decision, but it is the only way to protect everypony from the stone, especially my dear friend Regana. Regana created the Memory Stone with her magic so that ponies can forget her ever having trouble with her weak magic. However, she decided to use dark magic to soon and the Stone was completed…"

"That all it says?" Princess Twilight questions.

Suddenly, Stygian has an idea, "What if the rest of the entry is on the other side of the rest of the scroll?"

"You know, I think you're right," Princess Celestia agrees.

Princess Luna levitates the rest of the scroll, and unroll the whole thing. Soon the rest of the message appears.

Princess Celestia continues, "However, she decided to use dark magic and soon the Stone was completed… but at a terrible price."

"Soon, the Memory Stone became too powerful that not even Regana could control. And then the unthinkable happen, Regana became consumed by her own sadness and anger align with the power of the Memory Stone that she ends up being corrupted by it," Princess Luna adds.

"Corrupted? You mean she was corrupted by the very thing she created?" Falling Star asks in concern and shock.

"It seems so," Princess Luna answers.

Stygian reads, "However, that is not going to stop me from getting my friend back, so I travel land and sea to find her, and free her from the Stone. Sadly, she uses the Memory Stone on me to erase my memories, but I wrote everything down on parchments of paper so I'll know where to go. I have come to discovered that on a third day after a memory has been taken… not only will the memories will be erased forever, but will give the user more power. And thus, Regana became more consumed by the Stone's power as a memory has been taken."

"Oh no!" Princess Twilight quietly exclaims in shock.

Falling Star takes the next entry, "Finally, after a long journey of tracking her, I was able to corner her. However, she used the power of her magic energized by the stone to create a portal and went through it. I went in after her. Soon, I find myself in a strange world, my body changed, and I walked on two legs. Regana has a well."

"Must must when they enter to human world," Princess Celestia suspects.

Princess Twilight takes it from here " I was able to confront Regana and somehow able to use her magic in this world. I may not be able to use my own magic, but I still have the spell book Starswirl gave me that contains powerful magic. Regana was about to use it to erase all my memories, but… didn't do it."

"Regana was trying to fight the Stone's power, but it must have been too much for her," Starswirl says.

Starswirl takes the next entry, Suddenly, I see the real Regana in her eyes, and tears comes down her face. She says, "C-c-clover… help me… I… I can't control myself." I tried to stop Regana but she tries to use the stone on me. Soon the real Regana tries to fight the stone. She soon says her finally plea, "I… I'm sorry… I… I should have… never made that stone… I-I was angry with everyone for hurting me because of my magic… I end up dragging you into this… There's… there's nothing you can do to help. I… I also sorry that I don't know how to destroy the stone that I've created But please… please… grant me one final wish…"

"Final wish?" Falling Star questions.

"Regana wanted Clover to do something before she was taken over by the stone," Starswirl suspects.

"And it seems Regana doesn't know how to destroy the stone she created," Stygian adds.

Princess Twilight reads, "I'm amazed to see Regana is trying to fight for control. I asked her what is her final wish. She was in tears, and still tried to fight control… But… she manages to say is, "Please Clover… if you are able to… if you are able to… Please… imprison me in the Memory Stone and bury it where nopony can find it."

Everyone gasps in shock.

"Im-imprison her?!" Falling Star calmly exclaims in shock.

"It… it can't be," Princess Luna adds.

"As much as I hate to do it to my dear friend, I must do it to protect her and everypony. So I used the spell Starswirl showed me and imprison Regana inside. Seeing the stone, I realized that if anypony touch the stone will be put under its control. So I buried it in the middle of the rock formation where no pony can find. Then I went through the portal and return to my home world. I may have saved everypony from the stone, but I lost a very dear friend. Regana… my best friend… I never saw her again," Princess Twilight continues, and tears begin to fall from her face.

Soon the others' eyes are starting to water as well.

"That… that must have been… so hard for him," Falling Star says.

"Yes. I know too well how Clover felt when I was forced to imprison somepony who was so dear to me," Princess Celestia says.

"I know sister. I know," Princess Luna replies with sadness.

The two sisters then pull each other to a hug.

"It seems that we found out more about the stone. A darker truth behind it's origins," Starswirl says.

"You're right. If what Clover said it's true, then whoever is using the stone now is being corrupted by it," Stygian says.

"And now we know where the stone was buried at. We know now that Sun must destroy the stone before sunset tonight," Princess Twilight adds.

Then Princess Celestia says, "You must warn Sun at once."

Back in the human world, Sun is having the meeting in her bedroom. She also provides some drinks and snacks for them. Of course, they are on a urgent meeting.

"We have until the end of the day to find the stone, but we can't find it. Think Trixie! Think!" Trixie says, feeling frustrated.

"Calm down Trixie, we'll find it. We just need to come up with a new plan," Gloriosa says.

"I thought that if we look over the yearbooks, but couldn't find anything. We practically check most of the people in the book. A to Z," Sun says looking over the book.

Suddenly, Juniper notice something on one of the pages, "Wait! Picture not listed. Wallflower Blush. Who Wallflower?"

"Wallflower is one of my friends, but I don't think she has anything to do with it," Sun says.

"And we still have a few more people to ask," Trixie adds.

"If only we have another lead or something. I can't take much more of this!" Sour screams in aggravation.

"Calm down Sour," Sunny says.

"I am calm!" Sour scolds.

Just then, they hear a vibrating sound and they look to see the book on Sun's desk is glowing and vibrating.

"Why is your book moving?" Lemon asks.

"It must be Princess Twilight. She must have found something," Sun says.

Sun looks in the journal to see the message appearing on the pages. Along with a picture of them Memory Stone and rock formations.

She reads the passage, "

Sun, we believed that the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation. What's more, we found out more about the Memory Stone. Apparently the stone is so powerful that it can corrupt anyone who is in possession of it, and Clovered was forced to imprison Regana inside. You have to find the stone and destroy it before sundown today. Otherwise, the memories will be erased forever, and whoever has it will be controlled by the stone."

Sun look up to see the girls are stunned to hear the news.

"That's bad is it?" Trixie questions.

"Oh I don't know.." Sour says in a sweet tone.

Then sourly shouts, "Does being controlled by a rock erasing memories sounds good to you?!"

"It's not," Indigo replies.

"But it seems Princess Twilight know where the stone was," Juniper replies.

"Yeah. The rock formation. Where are we going to find something like that?" Sunny asks.

"It seems that we're close to nothing at this point," Sugarcoat says.

"No. I.. I think I've seen this before," Sun says, looking at the rock formation on the page.

Sun takes a closer look at the rock. Suddenly, it hit her. She grabs one of her photo albums and look through the pages. Then she manages to find what she is looking for. It's a picture of her and Wallflower, and with the completed garden. Sun looks at the two and realizes the pictures are a match.

"It… it can't be…" Sun says in shock.

Sun quickly gets up, and says to the others, "We need to get going now!"

"Why?" Lemon asks.

"Did you find something?" Trixie asks.

"Yes. I did. And… if my suspicions are right… then my friend Wallflower is in big trouble," Sun says looking serious and worried.

Now she knows who has the Memory Stone and is in serious trouble by it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Invisible Girl

Sun quickly brings a few things like her photo of her and Wallflower, and one of her and her eleven friends, the heart stone Thorax has given to for good luck, her journal from Princes Twilight, and a special necklace. Of course, Sun has her favorite necklace, and her geode on her neck. After gathering her things, Sun and the others race out of the house to who knows where. Only Sun knows the destination. Along the way, Sun explains to the others on what she is suspecting.

Indigo asks, "You're saying your friend, Wallflower is the one who erased your memories?"

"But why? You said it yourself that Wallflower's your friend." Gloriosa asks.

"I don't know why she would do this. But, the rock formation looks exactly like the rock formation I saw in the school's garden. Wallflower is the president and only member of the Gardening Club, and I met her when it was still in development," Sun explains.

"She must have found it when she was making the garden?" Sunny suspects.

"It's possible," Trixie replies.

"But how are we going to know if it's true? It's not like she's going to confess," Sugarcoat asks.

"We have to try. If what Princess Twilight saying is true, then the Memory Stone is not only corrupting her mind, but her emotions as well. I don't fully know what Wallflower feels that caused her to do this, but I refused to let her feelings to be corrupted by the Memory Stone," Sun says, looking serious.

"You're right. Wild magic seem to have a big effect on people and it caused nothing but trouble," Juniper says.

After running at top speed, Sun and the others have reach a green house with a black roof.

Sun knocks on the brown door, "Wallflower?! Wallflower, it's me Sun! Are you there?!"

The door opens to reveal someone Trixie is familiar with.

"Fuschia, what are you doing here?" Trixie asks.

"I live here," Fuchsia dryly answers.

Trixie's cheeks blush, "Oh."

"Fuschia, is Wallflower here? I need to talk to her," Sun asks.

"She's not here. Actually, I haven't seen her since she got back from the beach," Fuschia answers.

"What?!" Sun calmly exclaims.

"She was in her room two days, but when I went to get her the next day, she was gone," Fuschia answers.

"And you haven't heard from her?" Sour asks.

"No. My parents already called the police, and they said they'll look into it," Fuschia answers.

Sugarcoat asks, " Sun, Fuschia, do you both have any idea where Wallflower could have gone?"

"No," Fuschia answers.

Sun thinks about it, and answers, "I think I have an idea where she is."

"Where?" Lemon asks.

"The school's garden," Sun answers.

Sun and the others quickly rush to the school to see it deserted. They soon rushes to the back of the school to the woods that is further back of the parking lot. They walk in the path of the forest to see if Wallflower is around.

Juniper notices someone over there, and asks, "Is that her?"

Sun and the others look to see the girl is working on the garden, but it looks like she's in a daze.

Sun quietly answer, "Wallflower."

"So we found her. Time to give her a piece of our mind," Indigo says, ready to confront her.

Sun stops her by grabbing her on the shoulder, "Let me talk to her first."

"I agree. She's Sun's friends after all so she should talk to her," Sour agrees.

Indigo steps back in defeat, "Alright. But the moment she tries to use the stone, we attack."

"And we'll keep hidden in the bushes until something happens," Trixie adds.

Sun nods her head, and begin to walk to the garden.

Wallflower continues to work in the garden, but looks a bit tired. Like she hasn't been able to get any sleep. And her eyes has turned into a brown color

She then hear's Sun's voice calmly calling out, "Wallflower."

Wallflower eyes fastly opens and her eyes change back to normal as she quickly turns her head to see Sun.

Wallflower smiles, "Hi Sun, what are you doing?"

"I think the better question is, what are you doing here? Your sister told me you disappeared two days ago," Sun asks.

"Oh. I… I was at the garden," Wallflower answers.

"For two days?" Sun questions.

"Yeah," Wallflower answers.

Suddenly her starts to feel pain in her head and has her left hand clutch to it.

Sun asks in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine… you… you don't need to worry," Wallflower answers, but still feels pain.

Sun sit next to Wallflower, "Wallflower, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Course there's not. I'm… I'm bright as a daisy," Wallflower answers, trying to put a smile.

But the pain is making Wallflower feel worse. She clutches both of her hands to her head. She she begins to scream.

Sun gasps, "Wallflower!"

Sun grabs hold of her, and manages to touch her hand. Soon the power of her geode causes her eyes to turn white and is going to see Wallflower's memories.

She sees Wallflower standing at the bleachers seeing the students walking past her at Fall Formal, The Battle of the Bands, and The Friendship Games. She is always away from the crowd. There are also some memories where she sees Sun and her friends. She gets shy and walks away.

Then she sees Wallflower walking down the path road and kick a stone. Suddenly, Wallflower sees something shimmering, and decides to have a look. So she walks off the path and push her way through the bushes. There she sees a clearing that has three rock formations. Wallflower think it's perfect to have a garden here.

While digging in her garden, she finds something wrapped in a piece of paper. She unwrapped it to see the stone, that is actually the Memory Stone, along with a paper in strange writing.

After that, she sees a vision on how Sun and Wallflower start talking to each other for the first time.

Sun asks, "So Wallflower, how you managed to find this place?"

"I… I found it at the beginning of summer when school was out. After stumbling here and seeing how amazing it is, I've decided to make a garden here," Wallflower explains.

Wallflower blushes and says, "I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Of course I remembered you. You in my Daring Do Club, and I've been interested on joining the gardening club, but I had other interest," Sun says.

"You were?" Wallflower asks looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I'm actually thinking on actually joining your club and the yearbook committee. Not to mention ideas of joining the art club, and maybe fencing. That is, if you don't have too many members," Sun happily replies.

Wallflower blushes and says, "I… I'll be happy to have you in the club. Truth be told, I'm actually the only member. But now, I'll have another member."

"Let's not forget, you're in my club too," Sun says, whinking her right eye.

The two girls then begin laughing with smile on her faces. Soon, she sees memories of herself and Wallflower having fun together, working on the garden, hanging out together. The two girls are happy to be , in some of the memories, Twilight and the girls come along and don't seem to notice she is there or that she and Sun are already doing something or have plans of their own.

Then about what happened when Sun and Wallflower is at the mall, and Twilight and her friends are with them.

Rarity then grabs Sun by the and, "Come on darling, we need to get ready for our beach day tomorrow."

"Yes. But I'm already hanging out with Wallflower today," Sun says.

"It's okay. I um, kind of need to get back the school to check on the garden," Wallflower says.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can come with us if you like. In fact, will you like to come with us to the beach tomorrow?" Sun asks.

Wallflower looks at bit surprised, but calmly asks, "Really?"

"Really. You should have some fun with us," Sun says.

"Um… sure," Wallflower answers with a shy smile.

"Great. We can all meet at the peer tomorrow," Sun says.

"Thanks. Now I need to get going. I remember that I need to buy some food for the plants," Wallflower says as she gets up from her chair.

Then she leaves, but not before she says, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Sun reply.

Wallflower leaves the scene and her eyes begin to glow brown.

Then Wallflower is in her room the very same night. Already in her pajamas, and ready for bed.

Wallflower says to herself, "Why did those girls have to interfere like I'm not there? I… i was with Sun having fun until they came along."

Wallflower sighs, "Then again, Sun and the girls are more close to each other than I do. And… it might be a matter of time before Sun forgets me too."

"No no, I can't think like that. Sun is my friend. There's no way she can forget me," Wallflower disagrees with her thought.

But sudden, "But the girls will be coming to the beach tomorrow, and Sun will end up being with them more than me. I just want Sun to be my friend, but I don't think I can be one with her other friends around. And they act like I'm not there either."

Wallflower lays down in bed, "Then again, Sun won't let it happen. But… I do want Sun to stay my friend.

Wallflower drifts off to sleep.

Later in the night, the Memory Stone that is on her desk begins to glow, and Wallflower wakes up and sits up on her bed. Although, her eyes are a brown color now. She grabs the Memory Stone and the paper, and leaves her room.

Soon Wallflower has reach the school's garden with the Memory Stone and the paper in her hand. Wallflower gets on her knees, and lay the paper down on the ground in front of her. She then has the Memory Stone close to her chest, and it begins to glow a bluish green color. Then a magical impression has light up the ground and in the air.

She then sees Twilight's room, and is fast asleep. Suddenly a white glow appears at her window, and a strange red stream of light leaves Twilight's head. But Twilight groans for a second and is still sleeping. Then red streams of light leaves Pinkie's head, but she snores. Then Applejack, and Rarity who are sleeping and red streams of lights exists their heads. Then there's Sun, she is sleeping with a stream of ten rainbow colors exist her head.

Soon there are ten streams of red light, one stream of ten rainbow color light, and everything else is a rainbow stream of eleven colors. They swirl and spirals into the sky, around the school, and goes into the garden where Wallflower is. All of those memories travel inside. The red ones travel in causing the stone to glow red. Then the streams of eleven colors goes in and shimmer their colors. Finally, the last stream of light with ten color has gone inside. All of the streams are actually memories, and all of them travel into the stone. Wallflower opens her eyes and grin in satisfaction, and her eyes a turn to a dark brown color, then the eye pattern matches the stone appears on Wallflower's head, and her hair glows light green on the bottom.

Suddenly, Sun lets go of Wallflower and is shocked what she has seen.

"Wallflower?! You… you erased all of our memories?! But why?!" Sun asks in shock.

Wallflower becomes stunned to hear Sun asking that, "I… uh…"

She then becomes firm as her eyes to turn dark brown, and answers, "Yes."

Sun is stunned to hear Wallflower confessing and the dark colors in her eyes. The song must be at work.

Sun then takes out a picture of her and Twilight and the others who are her friends.

Sun asks, "Does the girls have anything to do with it?"

Wallflower doesn't say anything, and takes the picture of Sun and her friends.

Wallflower:

You don't see me fitting in

I'm sitting here alone

Wallflower then puts the picture down, and looks at her garden.

Wallflower:

Right beside my shadow

Always on my own

Then Wallflower begins to get up

Wallflower:

If I could share my wildest dreams

Maybe they would see

Sun gets up as well looking at Wallflower with a sad look on her face.. While Trixie and the others are listening to the conversation.

Wallflower:

I'm more than just a wallflower

There's so much more to me

I'm invisible, invisible

A droplet in the mist

Invisible, invisible

It's like I don't exist

Soon Wallflower shows Sun the page where Wallflower is not in the picture at all.

Wallflower:

Right beneath my picture

This is what you'll read

Wallflower gets up, and walks way

Wallflower:

A laundry list of nothings

Not likely to succeed

Sun then notices Wallflower's backpack and grabs it as her back it turned.

Wallflower:

A yearbook with blank pages

That no one wants to sign

Sun is able to find the Memory Stone, and takes it out of the bag.

A memory forgotten

Sun sadly sights to see the trouble and sadness Wallflower is dealing with.

Wallflower:

Until the end of time

Wallflower turns around, and stops singing to see Sun with the Memory Stone in her hand. Before long, Sun gives Wallflower a hug, and soon let go. Then Wallflower takes the Memory Stone from her. Sun can fully understands what really going on with her. However, Wallflower's feelings has been corrupted by the Memory Stone, and she needs to get rid of it.

"Wallflower, did you feel… excluding when I was with the other girls?" Sun asks.

"You could say that," Wallflower sadly answers.

"Wallflower, you know there will always be room for friendship with me. I like you, and glad to have you as a friends. But please, this all has to stop. The Memory Stone is too dangerous for you to handle," Sun explains.

"Why? This stone is giving me everything I wanted. With your memories of the girls erased I will be your friend. I will be your only friend, and I'll never be alone anymore," Wallflower refuses.

Wallflower then clutches the Memory Stone that is in her hand, "But it looks like I need to get rid of the memories about this conversation."

"You can't do that!" Lemon's voice screams.

Wallflower and Sun look to see Lemon standing behind the bush.

Lemon blushes, and says, "Oops!"

"Nice going Lemon," Trixie says.

"You're not any better," Juniper adds.

"Neither are we," Sugarcoat says.

The eight girls run to Sun's side. Wallflower is stunned to see Sun having more girls by her side.

Indigo confronts her, "There's no way we're letting you erase anymore of Sun's memories."

"Yeah. you forget that Sun has friends outside of CHS," Sour adds.

"Wallflower steps back, and nervously says, "I don't like confrontations…"

"So let's just forget this conversation happens," Wallflower adds, presenting the stone towards Sun and the others.

Suddenly, the stone is not doing anything. And Wallflower's arm is beginning to shake. Sun and the others are looking confused to see this. Then tears begin to fall from Wallflower's face. Sun steps forward to see Wallflower crying, and is struggling with the Memory Stone in her hand.

Wallflower manages to says, "S-s-sun… h-h-help… Help Me! I… I can't… control myself!"

Sun gasps and rushes to Wallflower, and screams, "Wallflower!"

Just then, a bright light surrounds Sun and the others, that is blinding for them. Suddenly, Sun and the others find themselves in a room.

"Huh? What was I saying? I'm sure it was something brilliant," Trixie questions herself.

"You have a big ego, you know that?" Indigo remarks.

Juniper asks, "Where are we?"

"I think we're in the one of the computer rooms, and I remember they don't have windows," Sun answers.

Sugarcoat looks at her watch, and says, "How is it three o'clock already?"

Sun looks to see Juniper is trying to turn the knob, but the door won't open.

"Why's the door locked?" Gloriosa asks.

"And what are we even doing here?" Trixie adds.

Sun struggles as she answers, "I… I don't remember.

"Well, can you help with the door? Indigo asks,

The girls try hard to get the door open, but the door won't budge.

"We're locked in!" Sour screams.

"And the school is closed for the summer so no one's inside," Sun adds.

Trixie groans, "How are we going to find the Memory Stone when we're stuck in here?"

"I don't know," Sun answers, and puts her hand in her pocket.

Suddenly, she feels something in it, and takes out a piece of paper.

She looks at it, reads, "Check the video from phone."

"The video?" Juniper questions.

Sun quickly takes out her phone, and noticed a recorded video is on her phone recently.

"That's it! I remember the necklace is a hidden camera. I must have written it knowing our memories will get erased," Sun says.

"Then we have the culprit on video," Lemon adds.

The girls gather around, and Sun press start the video on her phone. There they watch everything that has happened since they left Sun's house. They have gone to Fuschia house, the school garden where they see Sun's friend Wallflower. They also hear her singing, but Trixie fast forward. Then, they finally see Wallflower with the Memory Stone, but is struggling to use it. Then they hear Wallflower calling for help. Soon the magic of the stone surrounds the ground and they end up in the computer room.

"That's what happened! That girl used the stone on us and trapped us in this room," Indigo answers.

"It's worse than that. The Memory Stone is controlling Wallflower," Sun adds in concern.

"We need to get out of here," sour says.

"How, the door's locked and no one knows we're here?" Sunny asks.

"Well we have to do something," Gloriosa says.

Sun sighs, and says, "What are we going to do? If I don't destroy the stone, all of our memories will be gone. What's worse my friendship with the girls and Wallflower will be finished."

Trixie sits next to Sun, and asks, "You're not planning on giving up?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. I… I wish I know how much loneliness Wallflower has been feeling, but every time I asked, she said she's fine. But she's not. She's not fine at all," Sun says, with tears coming from her face.

"It's okay Sun. It's okay," Trixie says, giving Sun a hug.

Sun wipes a tear, "At least after Sunset, I'll still have you guys as my friends."

"Even me?" Trixie questions.

"Yeah," sun answers.

"But Sun, you can't just give up," Indigo says.

"Yeah. think about how much you did already. You learned about the stone, you got us helping you look all over the city for it. You even know Wallflower has been in trouble," Sunny says.

Then Juniper says, "So alright that Wallflower doesn't want to tell you how she really felt, but you still want to stick by her side and help her."

"We love you Sun, and I'm sure Wallflower does too. That is why it's important to destroy the stone before it's too late, Sour adds.

Sun wipes the tears from her face and look around to see the friends she has willing to stay by her side. Sun then looks at her hands that has been covered by some of her tear drops. Just then, a shimmering glow of eleven rainbow colors appear on them, and then on Sun's eyes.

Sun gets up, "You're right. Wallflower and the girls mean so much to me as much as you are. I don't know I'm going to stop this, but I need to save them from that stone."

"That's the spirit, now we need to get you out of here," Indigo says.

Sunny holds out her phone, "I'll call Twilight and see where she and the others are."

Then Trixie says, "And I know how to get us out of here."

"You do?" The girls question.

Trixie raises up her fist, "Behold, the magician's exist!"

Then she throws something on the ground. Trixie looks up to see she is outside.

She shouts in victory, "Yes! It worked! I finally did it!"

Trixie then hears a knock on the door. Sun looks through the window, and says, "Um, we're still stuck in here."

"Um, uh, all part of the trick. Have us our in a jiffy," Trixie nervously says with a little laughter.

Trixie throws another smoke bomb, only Sun is out, and Trixie is in. Trixie tries again, and it vise versa. She tries the third time, and Sun is out, but Trixie and the others are in. Trixie and the others look out to see Sun is free.

"Well, at least Sun is out," Lemon says.

Sour mutters, gritting her teeth, "Not helping."

"Hey Sun, you might need this," Gloriosa says, slipping a picture under the door.

Sun picks it up to see a picture of her and Wallflower, and another that has her and the other girls.

"I was able to call Twilight, she said she and the others are at the back of the school," sunny says.

"Got it. I'll check in the garden to see if Wallflower is there, but what about you guys?" Sun answers, showing much concern.

"Just leave us in here. Just go," Trixie says.

"Thank guys. I will never forget this," Sun says. Then she runs off to find Wallflower and destroy the stone.

Trixie says, "Never say never."

Sour takes out a hair pin, and says, "Well, I'm not going to let Sun face this on her own."

Sour then puts her hair pin in the keyhole and trying to work the lock.

Juniper turns to Gloriosa and says, "This has to be illegal."

"It is," Gloriosa agrees.

Sour continues to work on the lock while the others stay put. Sour is able to unlock the door, and open it. Soon the girls rush to find Sun, and help whatever they can.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Act of True Friendship

Outside of CHS, Twilight and the girls are talking to each other at the backlot of the school. Applejack has driven her granny's truck here so they can see the sunset. After getting a call from Sunny, they are also on the watch for the Memory Stone.

In the halls, Sun is running towards the back of the school door, but it's locked.

She looks through the window as she calls out, "Wallflower?!"

Sun looks to see Twilight and the others are outside. And exist the forest path, is Wallflower. Sun opens one of the school's window and jump out of it. Then run past the girls and the truck to her friend.

Sun cries out, "Wallflower stop!"

Wallflower stop to see Sun running towards her.

"Sun, what are you doing here?" Wallflower questions.

"I remember everything. The Memory Stone, how you felt for how you've been treated, all of it," Sun answers.

"What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon!" Wallflower asks, not sounding happy and her eyes turn brown again.

Twilight and the others hear the conversation, and turn to see it with shocked looks on their faces. Realizing her mistake, Wallflower cheeks begin to blush.

Sun decides to ignore it, and try to reason with her friend, "Listen, I know how you felt. Sure I'm popular and friendly now. But back then, I was lonely."

"I find that hard to believe. And I am not only because I have… plants!" Wallflower says, in frustration.

Come to realize what she says, she holds her head, and mutters, "That sounded less lonely in my head."

"I'm sorry Wallflower, but please, you need to give me the Memory Stone before it takes you over again," Sun calmly says, trying to reason with her friend.

"Why?! So you can go back to your friends and soon enough I'll be alone!" Wallflower protests, sounding angry.

The two girls turn to see Twilight and the others there.

"And it's working!" Wallflower shouts, sounding upset.

Wallflower screams, in anger, and shouts, "How am I supposed to be your friend if nothing I do matter! I hate your friends!"

Wallflower covers her mouth in shock for what she says. Sun, Twilight and the other girls gasps in shock

"You hate them?" Sun quietly asks in shock

"I thought the only way to get your friendship is to erased you and your friends memories of each other. But obviously, that didn't work," WAllflower says, looking serious, and takes the Memory Stone out of her backpack.

"Yeah!" A loud voice comes up.

Everyone turn to see Trixie and the others.

Juniper says, "Because you didn't expect Sun to have friends outside of CHS."

They all around to confront the culprit behind the memory stealing.

"Sorry we were a little late," Trixie whispers to Twilight.

Then Indigo says, "It's over Wallflower. You have to stop this".

"Please Wallflower, this isn't you. You need to stop this," Sun adds in concern.

"Sun doesn't want this!" Lemon adds.

Wallflower stomps her foot on the ground, and shouts, "No!"

Everyone is shocked to see Wallflower gaining the glowing blue eye pattern on her forehead, the bottom of her hair extends moving and glowing a bright green color, and her eyes turn completely brown.

"I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to be treated invisible! I want you to be my friend and no one else!" WAllflower screams.

She looks at the stone, and says, "So… how about I erase all of the girls memories of high school,"

"You can't! You'll be stealing their memories of each other!" Sun tries to reason in shock.

Wallflower walks a few feet away from side on the side as she says, "They'll think of you the way they think of me."

"Which is not at all!" Wallflower announces, and uses the stone's power.

The stone unleashes a powerful beam of light and is heading towards the girls.

"Nooo!" Sun screams with tears coming from her face, and is it by the beam of light.

The girls gasp in shock as Sun falls to the ground.

Sun gets up on her feet as she says "I'm sorry Wallflower, but I'd rather lose my own memories then allowed theirs to be taken again. And…"

Sun then makes a run for Wallflower as she shouts, "I refused to allow you to be corrupted by the stone's powers again!"

The next moment, Sun grabs hold of the Memory Stone. Soon the two girls are surrounded by sparks of magic and a beam of light. Sun screams like she is in pain, but continues to hold on. Soon enough, all of Sun's memories are beginning to leave her head and go into the stone. It continues to give her pain, but continues to hang on with all her might. Sun them takes a picture from her pocket, and continues to cry

Sun holds the picture out to Wallflower, and begs her, "Wallflower… please… remember… remember all the times we had together. Remember how much your friendship means to me."

Something in Wallflower causes her eyes to become lighten. She then begins to remember all the good times they had together. Seeing the photo, Wallflower can remember how much her friendship to Sun means to her. And finally be able to see how much her friendship means to Sun.

Wallflower begins to shed tears, and says, "Sun…"

Suddenly, strong sparks of magic appears from the stone that causes Wallflower to let go and fall to the ground. Soon, Wallflower is back to her normal self, and her head hurts. Soon the large beam of light has disappear.

Wallflower looks up, and gasps in shock.

Then she scaredly screams, "Sun!"

Everyone is in shock to see Sun grabbing hold of the Memory Stone as her memories are going inside. She can't stand on her feet any longer so she collapses on her knees.

Sun turns to the girls, struggling as she says, "Twilight… girls… don't forget Wallflower… don't let her be alone anymore."

The girls become stunned to see what is happening, and Sun's request.

Sun then turns to Wallflower, and says, "Wallflower, promise me… that you'll try to make friends… allow friendship into your heart... "

Wallflower gasps in shock to see and hear what is happening. Soon all of Sun's memories are inside the stone and out of her mind. Sun hands falls on her knees, and the Memorie Stone falls out of her grasp. Then Sun collapses on the ground, completely unconscious. Finally, Sun's body turns gray, and her body becomes… lifeless. Twilight and the girls, including Wallflower are so stunned that they are afraid to make any movements.

Wallflower slowly walks to Sun's body, and kneels down to her.

She quietly says, "Sun…"

Then Wallflower moves her, and says, "Sun… please… wake up."

"Come on Sun… please… please," Wallflower begs as tears are starting to form in her eyes.

Everyone else are forming tears and now falling from their faces.

"Sun," Juniper says beginning to cry, and puts her hands on her face.

"Oh Sun," Sour adds, and begins to cry.

Everyone begins to shed tears to see Sun's body is not moving at all. Sonata even hugs Adagio in tears.

"Sun… why did you have to go and…" Trixie asks as she tries her best not to cry, but ends up crying harder.

"Sun…please open your eyes… please…" Wallflower continues as she tries to wake Sun up, but it's pointless.

Wallflower begins to shed tears as they fall to the ground.

"This is… this is…" Wallflower says, as she cries.

Then cries at the top of her lunges, "This is all my fault!"

Everyone look at the extremely remorse Wallflower with tears from their eyes.

"I didn't realized how much my friendship means to you! How much their friendship means to you!" Wallflower screams in guilt.

She then picks up Sun as tears continues to fall. She holds Sun's head with her right arm, and hold her waist with her left.

She looks at Sun's face, and says in remorse, "I… I allowed myself to be corrupted by the Memory Stone into thinking I can have your friendship all to myself. It was wrong of me to try and stop everyone from being your friend! None of it is worth it if you're unhappy! And now… we'll never have your friendship again!"

Wallflower then takes grabs her backpack, and takes something from her bag. A piece of paper.

Wallflower looks at it, and says, "This… this is the paper that I used to help erase your memories… I know it's not much, but I want you to have it… I… I want it to be a sign that you show me that you had a lot of love and friendship…"

Wallflower then places the paper on Sun's stomach, and puts her hand on it.

"I… I didn't realized how much my friendship means to you. How much you cared for me, until now…" Wallflower says as her tears continues to fall.

Then she hugs Sun as she shouts in sadness, "I'm sorry Sun! I'm sorry!"

Wallflower continues to cry as she hugs Sun with a strong embrace. Twilight and the others continue to cry knowing that a dear friend is lost to them forever.

Suddenly, the Memory Stone that is still on the ground begins to crack. Soon there are a lot of cracks around the stone. Just then, a green glow appears, and a stream of green light seeps out. Wallflower and the others notice this, and gasps in surprise. The green stream of light begins to travel inside Sun's head. Seeing the stream upclose, Wallflower can see those are Sun's memories of her. Once the light is fully in Sun, she begins to get her colors back on her body.

Soon enough, Sun begins to open her eyes. She looks a bit, and smiles to see Wallflower's face.

She slowly says in a calm tone, "Wall… Wallflower…"

"You're alright?" Wallflower questions in surprise.

She then hugs Sun in tears as she happily says, "You're alright!"

Twilight and the others begin to cry tears of joy to see Sun has one of her memories back and that she has finally awaken.

Wallflower let go of her embrace, but still holding her.

Wallflower sadly says, "I'm… I'm so sorry.

"I… I heard your voice… I heard how you feel… and I forgive you… And I'm glad that you're safe," Sun smiles.

Wallflower is surprised to hear Sun has forgiven her after what she has done.

Wallflower smiles, and says, "I don't deserve a friend like you."

Wallflower then helps Sun sit down on her knees. Twilight and the girls come in behind Sun.

Sun turns around to see the girls, and asks, "Who are you?"

Twilight kneels down to Sun with a smile, and answers, "We're your friends."

Twilight then gives Sun a hug, and let go with a smile.

"We all are," Gloriosa adds.

Then Applejack says, "We my not remember that."

"But after seeing what you did…" Pinkie says.

"The devotion to your friendship toward us…" Juniper replies.

Then Rarity says, "The sacrifice you made for all of us…"

"It shows you got determination… " Aria says.

"And a lot of heart…" Falling Star says.

Then Fluttershy happily says, "We are proud to call you…"

"Our friend!" Everyone chant with a smile.

Sun looks around and smile to see the girls support towards her. Twilight and the rest of the ten girls put their hands on Sun's shoulders with friendship smiles. Wallflower, the Shadowbolt Girls, Gloriosa, Juniper, and Trixie smile to see the happiness Sun and the girls have.

Suddenly, Sun's geode begins to glow. And a shimmering light appears in the area. The Shadowbolt girls and the others stand back in surprise as Sun and her original group of friends remain where they are. Just then, a yellow chest with red gems, and it has one lock on it in front of Sun. That chest is what Sun have been given from the Tree of Harmony, not that she remembers.

"What is that?" Sun questions.

"I think the chest is yours," Fluttershy suggests.

Suddenly, Sun looks down to see the paper that Wallflower has given to her begins to glow. Then notices something glowing in her pocket. She takes the object out of her pocket, and the heart stone Thorax has give her begins to glow as well. She doesn't know why, but Sun think she knows what they're for. Sun places the two in front of the keyhole, and a magic aura picks up the air. Soon the two objects merge together, and transform into a golden key matching her mark. Then goes in the key hole.

"I… I think you're supposed to open it," Rainbow suggests.

Taking the suggestion, Sun slowly grabs hold of the key, and turns it. With a click from the hole, the chest opens. Everyone are in awed to see what is inside.

Suddenly, a rainbow of eleven colors travels up into the sky, and lands on the Sun's geode necklace. Then rainbow streams of colors appears, and travel to the girls' geodes causing them to glow. Then, all the geodes begin to shimmer and sparkle. Suddenly, all of the eleven girls are pulled into the chest, and come out with explosions of magic.

Twilight and Falling Star first come out with new outfits and hairstyles, as they pony up. Then Applejack and Fluttershy pony up with new clothes and hair styles. Next is Rainbow Dash and Aria Blaze, they are wearing sparkling pants as well. Pinkie and Sonata have puffy like dresses. Adagio and Rarity have glamorous outfits, and they both have capes on them. The Dazzlings wings becomes sparkly as they shimmer light diamonds.

Finally, Sun has a new outfit and a longer hair style. Her wings shimmers in sparkles, but has red and light yellow highlights on them. Finally, the chest begins to transform into something wonderful. A long staff a little taller than she is. On top is her shimmering sun mark that has a ring around it with ten color gems matching the girl's geodes. Under it, is alicorn wings with a red heart gem in the middle.

Once the transformation is gone, the girls down belong are astonished to see what has happen.

Suddenly,Wallflower, The Shadowbolt Girls, Gloriosa, and Juniper begin to admit a strange aura.

Sugarcoat looks at it and wonders, "What is happening?"

"I don't know. But why am I the only one not glowing?" Trixie asks.

Suddenly, all the eight girls girls begin to circle around and create a beam from their chest, forming something over them in the middle. Trixie wonders what is going on, until she looks down to see the Memory Stone. Having an idea, Trixies grabs it, and throws it to the beams of light. The stone is not destroyed bit is put in place.

Seeing the sun begins to set, Trixie calls out, "Sun, there's still time left. You can destroy the Memory Stone and get everyone's memories back!"

Sun nods her head in reply.

Pinkie comes in, and happily shouts, "Well, what are we waiting for? Light her up ladies!"

All ten girls use the magic of their geodes to bring power Sun's staff. Swirling around it, Sun uses the staff to aim to the stone, and creates a magical rainbow beam. Then the beam of rainbow light hits the stone. And in an instant, the stone breaks into pieces. Soon all the memories are going back where they belong. Then a bright glow surrounds the airea.

Sun then finds herself in a white abyss. And then notices a shimmering green ball.

Sun smiles, and says, "It looks like I still have one more thing left to do."

Sun floats over to the ball with a calm smile on her face.

Suddenly a sound of a nervous woman asks, "Who… who are you?"

"My name is Sun. It's okay Regana, you don't have to worry about the Memory Stone again. I can help give you a better life," Sun says in a reassuring tone.

"Even after the trouble my stone caused you?" Regana asks in guilt

"Yes. I want to be your friend. I don't know what will happen now. But whatever happens, I promise to take care of you," Sun says with a smile.

The ball of magic floats to Sun, and says, "Thank you."

Sun holds the orb of magic close to her chest. Then uses the magic of her new staff to finish her works to help Regana have a better life.

Outside the white orb, Twilight and the girls still in pony form, Trixie and the others who have stop glowing look to see what happens now. Finally, the white orb floats down to the ground, and disappears to see Sun holding her staff… and something else.

Soon, they begin to hear crying of a infant.

Pinkie questions, "A baby?"

The girls circle around Sun to see her with her new staff and… shocking, a baby girl in her arms. The baby has light teal skin and short turquoise hair, and she is wrapped in a dark blue blanket, and form the looks of it, that is the only thing she has to wear.

The girls are surprised to see who the baby is, and it's female

"That's the sorceress… Regana?" Fluttershy asks.

"She's been…" Trixie questions.

"Reincarnated," Adagio concludes.

"Yes. I wanted to give Regana a better life. I guess that's what the magic decided," Sun answers.

As she tries to move, she starts to become weak and begin to fall. Wallflower and Applejack are able to grab hold of her before she falls.

"Easy sugar," Applejack says.

Twilight comes over, and says, "We're so glad you're alright,"

"I'm glad to remember you all again," Sun says.

"And you got a cool staff too," Indigo adds.

Sun looks at the staff in her sand. Suddenly, it changes into a shimmering sun like object, she can hold in her hand, in one side has five gems of different colors, and same on the other side, but different colors than on the left. Sun looks at the new object in her hand. Then she looks at the baby. The baby smiles and make baby sounds.

Wallflower let's go Sun, and says in remorse, "I'm so ashamed."

Wallflower then picks up a piece of the Memory Stone, and says, "When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things. Awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally every public speaking."

"I have plenty awkward moments I want to erase too," Twilight says, feeling like she can relate,

"We all probably have," Gloriosa says.

"But it's no excuse. I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away, and got corrupted in the process," Wallflower says in sadness.

She sighs, and says, "I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay. I'm glad that you're okay," Sun says with a smile.

Then Twilight says, "Plus, while you were in that orb, the girls were able to tip us in on a few things."

"Even though we weren't mean to you, I guess we weren't being very nice to you," Rarity adds.

Then Applejack says, "We never meant for you to feel excluded or invisible like that, and I'm sure the rest of the school didn't mean to as well."

"We're all super sorry," Pinkie apologizes.

Then Fluttershy says, "Everyone do matter."

"No matter how invisible they are," Falling Star says.

"Sun seems to think so," Trixie says with a grin.

Wallflower looks to see Sun smiling, and having her hand out towards her. With blushing on her cheeks, Wallflower takes her hand, and they both pull to a hug. The the two stop hugging and look down to see the new baby in Sun's arms.

Curious Sun asks, "So… what are we going to do with the baby?"

"I kind of have an idea," Sun says with a smile.

Sun then begins to explain to the girls what her plan is, sure it caught them by surprise, but agree it will be best for the new baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New Baby in the House

A few days later, Sun her friends, the Shadowbolt girls, Gloriosa, Juniper, Trixie and Wallflower are at work. They are making a nursery in one of the empty room. Discord's house may not look like much, but there are more rooms inside. This room is right next to Sun's room.

Applejack, Indigo, and Rainbow are bringing some furniture and a cradle in the room. Rarity is decorating the room with Sunny, Sour, and Gloriosa's help. Fluttershy, Falling Star, and Lemon Zest are brings a few stuff animals and other baby toys. Juniper and Twilight bring a few books for the baby. The girls are fixing up the room for the baby.

Down stairs, The Dazzlings, Trixie, Wallflower, and Sugarcoat are helping Sun tend to the baby. Right now, Sun is feeding her some apple sauce.

"Boy, that little girl must be hungry," Aria says.

"Yeah. But she's also a very quiet child. We haven't heard her cry for the past few days, except when she wants something," Adagio replies.

"She sure is cute. Hard to believe she made the Memory Stone," Wallflower adds.

Then Trixie, "Speaking of hard to believe, I still can't believe Princess Twilight said it's alright for you to keep her."

"Why wouldn't she?" Sun questions.

"Well, Regana was a magical pony from another dimension," Sugarcoat dryly answers.

"True, but she doesn't remember being a sorceress now. Plus, she'll be all alone if I leave her because she lived over a thousand years ago," Sun explains.

"That's true," Trixie says.

Then Wallflower asks," By the way, was Princess Twilight able to give you answers on that object you got."

"Well, I asked her about the after I asked her about me taking care of Regana," Sun says.

Sun can remember what happened two days ago. It has been a day since Sun is able to save everyone's memories and destroy the stone with the help of her friends. Sun decides to head back to Equestria with her new magical object and the new baby, after she has send Princess Twilight the message the day before.

After going through the portal seeing Princess Twilight and the others, she explains what has happened the day before. And she means everything, her sacrificing her memories, how the memory stone break, the new magic transformation, and especially the baby and the new magical object she has.

"I have to say, what you did was incredible, and very risky," Princess Twilight says.

"She's right, you could have gotten hurt," Falling Star agrees.

"I know what I did was crazy, but it was the only way for me to save everyone from the Memory Stone," Sun says.

Princess Celestia comes over, and says, "And I couldn't be more proud of you. You understand the meaning of self sacrifice, and your actions allowed you to unlock new form of the Magic of Friendship."

"She's right. And in doing so, you also saved Reganan and reincarnated her to begin a new life," Starswirl says.

Sun looks down at the baby who is a unicorn in this form. The baby smiles and touches Sun's face with her hooves. Since she is a baby she doesn't fully understand the world around her.

"You're right," sun says.

Then Stygian asks, "But… what are we going to do with her?"

"Yes. On one note, it seems little Regana is taken a liking to you," Princess Luna says.

"I know… That's why I decided to keep her. I was hoping you all think it's alright," Sun answers.

Princess Twilight thinks about it, "Hmm, that a big choice you are making. Are you sure you are up for it?"

"I am. Besides, if I leave her then she'll be all alone. So I thought I should be the one to raise her. I did promise Regana to give her a better life, and I'm willing to keep that promise," Sun answers, and explains her reason.

Princess Celestia giggles, "Sounds to me like you thought this through."

"I did," Sun says.

"Then I'll be supporting you," Princess Celestia says.

"I will too. And if you want a bring her over to Equestria to lay with Flurry let me know," Twilight says.

Sun giggles, "I'll keep that in mind."

"By the way Sun, you said there's something you need to show us. What is it?" Princess Twilight asks.

Sun uses her magic to take the object out of her bag. The one that the chest has turned into. She presents it to the others, and they look rather curious about it.

"Honestly, I'm entirely sure what it is. When the chest open it transform me and the girls, but transform into a staff. For some strange reason, I felt like I know how to use it. I used it along with me and my friends magic to destroy the Memory Stone and reincarnated Regana," Sun explains.

"Hmm, this strange object looks like some kind of medallion. And I can sense Equestrian Magic in it," Princess Celestia says, taking a look at the object.

"Indeed. I think you were meant to have it all along, and it might come in handy while dealing with Equestrian Magic running wild in the human world," Starswirl says.

"And it seems to get its power from the friendship you and the girls have, like the Element of Harmony," Princess Twilight adds.

Sun thinks about it, "It feel like the staff was connection to me and the girls feelings and friendship to each other."

"And who know what surprises the medallion will have," Stygian replies.

Falling Star laughs, and says, "It seems that you got a special magical item to help deal with crazy magic."

"It seems like it," Sun says looking at the medallion.

Then she says, "I may not fully understand how the medallion and the staff work. But I think we my friends help, we can understand it more. And I think you're right, Starswirl. I think my friends and I are meant to have it all along."

"Me too," Princess Twilight agrees.

Sun, Falling Star, and Princess Twilight laugh as they give each other hugs with smiles on their faces.

After telling the story, Sun and the others are now in the living room as the sleeping baby Regana is in her arms.

Trixie asks, "So in other words, that object, or rather, that medallion turned into a staff that is connected you and your friends. But still remains a mystery in some way."

"It seems like it," Sun answers.

"I guess there are something that we can't find the answers to right away," Adagio says.

"Either way, we ended up getting a cool new weapon by our side," Sonata adds.

"Specifically, it belongs to Sun," Sugarcoat clarifies.

"But it's connected to us as well so I think it belongs to Sun and her ten magical friends," Aria disagrees.

"Now girls, try not to cause an argument. You'll wake the baby," Sun says, still rocking the small child in her arms.

"Sorry," The girls quietly reply.

Fluttershy comes walking down stairs to see the girls, and walk to them.

When she reaches then, Fluttershy says, "Girls, the room is all ready for her."

"Thanks Fluttershy," Sun says.

Everyone get up and walk upstairs with Fluttershy. When they reach the room, they are amazed to see room is like a real nursery. There is a crib with a mobile, blankets, a draw, a desk with a lamp and a music box, a shelf with a few books. There are a few stuffed toys in a fold in play, and a closet with a few baby clothes.

Sun smiles, and says, "It's perfect."

"Yeah. It took us a few days, but we manage to get the room fit for the little cutie pie," Sour says with a smile.

"Try out the crib I made. It's made of real applewood," Applejack says.

"Um why?" Lemon asks.

"Well, these kind of special applewood are made for new members of the Apple Family. Any family of Sun is considered family," Applejack explains.

"Is that a fact?" Sugarcoat questions.

"Thanks Applejack," sun says.

She walks to the crib, and put the baby inside. She sits on the chair close to the crib and begins to rock her.

Rarity then puts a blue blanket on her, and says, "And let's not forget a blanket to keep her warm."

"And a cute little bunny to keep her company," Fluttershy adds, placing the rabbit next to the baby.

"And some nice relaxing music," Adagio adds, opening the box and music comes out of it.

Recognising the song, Rainbow asks, "That's your 'Hush Now Quiet Now' song, right Fluttershy?"

"That's right. I thought it will be the perfect song for Regana to hear," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"I think she loved it," Sun says.

Everyone look inside the crib to see the baby is happily sleeping in her new bed, covered by her new blanket and stuffed pink bunny.

Sun quietly says, "Shhhh. Let's give the baby some quiet."

The girls nods their heads and quietly leaves the room to let the baby sleep. But not before Sun grabs a walkie talkie that will allow her to hear the baby if she wakes up or starts crying.

The girls are now in the backyard relaxing in the nice sunny day.

"It sure is a nice day," Sunny says.

"I agree. I we can go to the beach again," Indigo says.

Rainbow turns to the others, "Why don't we got to the beach and do some fun and awesome stuff?"

"I think going to the beach is a good idea," Rarity says.

"I agree," Juniper says.

Gloriosa turns to Twilight, and says, "You know, my brother is working as a lifeguard for the summer. Maybe you two can hang out together?"

"Really? I… I think I will like that," Twilight stammers with her cheeks blush.

The girls begin to giggle to see how embarrassed Twilight is.

Indigo chuckles, and whispers, "Twilight and Timber sitting in a tree."

"Very funny," Twilight mumbles.

Sun smiles, "I think a time at the beach will be good. Maybe we can bring our siblings with us, including little Regana."

"I agree. I'm sure Apple Bloom and the other girls will like to come," Applejack says.

"I can ask my cousin Lightning Dust to come too," Indigo agrees.

"I say we're in for a fun time at the beach!" Lemon cheers.

"After all, we still have some time before school starts, and I kind of like to have fun with you guys," Wallflower shyly replies.

"Yeah!" The girls cheer.

Things have go very well for them. Their memories and friendship are saved, the Memory Stone is destroyed, and Sun has a new adititon to the family. The girls still have a lot of time before school starts, and they are going to make the best time of it. Most of all, they'll be having fun as friends.


End file.
